Portable electronic devices that can be folded normally consist of a top or cover portion and a bottom or base portion. The cover portion and the base portion may be connected by a hinge. Typically, the inside of the cover portion contains a display, such as a screen, and the inside of the base portion contains a keyboard or other user interface. When folded or closed, the display and user interface are inside and protected. When unfolded or opened, the display and user interface face outward and are accessible for use.